Lunatic Beast
by DJFireHawk
Summary: Lesnar was impressed by the sheer nerve of Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic had a pair of steel balls for squaring off with him…and now the Beast decided that he wanted to push Dean to his limits and tear him apart…but not just in the ring. One-Shot...mild Shield-cest of sorts at the end...ish? Part 1 of the Puppy Dean series.


Lunatic Beast

Summary: Lesnar was impressed by the sheer nerve of Dean Ambrose. The Lunatic had a pair of steel balls for squaring off with him…and now the Beast decided that he wanted to push Dean to his limits and tear him apart…but not just in the ring.

A/N: One-Shot. Takes place during and after Raw 2/1/16. Lesnar/Ambrose. Male/Male sex, don't like it don't read it. Warnings for language, bondage, Sadism and violence of course…also dub-con b/c Dean fights against it.

' _ **Italic and bold':**_ Speech without microphone

"Regular quotations": Speech with microphone or off camera

Paul Hayman and his "client" Brock Lesnar were in the ring with Hayman flapping his gums about the Wyatt family, and Roman Reigns.

"Roman Reigns already knows what it's like to step up against Brock Lesnar and get put right down…and he needs to explain this to his brother, Dean Ambrose…because this guy…he's a nutjob, he's a whacko, he's a tra la la goondiay…Dean Am…"

Dean's music interrupted Paul Hayman and both men in the ring turned to face the stage as dean came strolling out, microphone in one hand and the Intercontinental title in the other. Once he was in the ring he started talking to Lesnar, ignoring Hayman entirely.

"Before I came out here I said to myself, I said…self…this may be a really bad idea…despite what it may look right now…the way it may look right now…I may look crazy but let me assure you…I ain't crazy…and I ain't stupid…and I ain't scared of you."

Brock was talking to back to Dean but he had no microphone so his words were barely being picked up…but Dean heard them just fine, and he saw how amused the "Beast" was.

' _ **Oh yeah, is that right?'**_

"…but…I do respect you, I have all the respect in the world for you Brock…that's why I wanted to come out here and tell you…face to face…I wanted to tell you…I wanted to look into your eyes…stand eye to eye with the beast and tell you…I want the title."

Brock just looked extremely amused by Dean Ambrose and even Hayman could see it was making Dean agitated that he wasn't being taken seriously.

"I want the title so bad…the WWE World Heavyweight Championship so bad…I'm gonna fight my own brother for it…and I'm gonna fight you for it. Do I wanna fight you? No, not really. Who would? I know…the beating…that you're gonna give me at Fastlane…I know the beating Roman Reigns is gonna give me at Fastlane…you all ain't gotta sell me on it. Take me to Suplex City Baby!"

' _ **Oh I will. I will.'**_

"You can drop me on my head a thousand times…you can throw me through the wall…you can suplex me over and over and up and down all around this ring. I hope you're prepared to give me the worst beating…a worse beating than you've ever given anybody in your life…and that's gonna be, that's gonna be pretty bad…but I am the Iron Man of the WWE and I prove it every single night…and I will drag my broken body to Wrestlemania…and I WILL take that title away from Triple H! Out of respect…I thought I'd just…come out here and tell you that. Sorry Paul…I just kinda wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

Dean dropped his mic and stepped out of the ring before sauntering up the ramp with his usual careless swagger. Brock was standing in the middle of the ring laughing at the sheer audacity, the sheer nerve of Dean Ambrose for squaring off with him like that.

' _ **He wanted to see what all the fuss was about.'**_

' _ **Oh there'll be some fuss tonight I can tell you that much. There'll be a lot of fuss going on.'**_

As soon as Dean got backstage his brother in arms, Roman Reigns, was giving him a look that he had gotten many times in the past.

"What?"

"Have you lost your damn mind, Dean?"

"Nope. Look Ro…I got this alright? I'm not afraid of Lesnar or his little talking monkey Hayman."

"Maybe you should be, Dean. Lesnar's no joke, Uce."

"I know…like I said…I respect the guy…but I don't fear him. I don't fear anybody. I have never feared anyone, not since I first learned how to fight Ro. I will never fear anyone again."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Uce."

"So do I, brotha…so do I."

Neither man realized Lesnar and Hayman had come backstage already and were watching them. Hayman had started forward but Brock pushed him back. Brock could Tell Dean was a little unstable, but there was something underneath all of that crazy bravado that made him want to take Ambrose apart and figure out what makes him tick. As the two men were walking away Brock saw Dean lunge at one of the backstage assistants and bare his teeth which made the guy flinch back and almost fall on his ass. Dean started laughing until Roman smacked the back of his head and told him to behave.

"Never. Behaving is boring Ro…hey…we should go out tonight…"

"No…I am going back to the hotel to get some sleep after tonight is over…you should too."

"Our match is against New Day…I'm not worried."

"Neither am I…but some of us prefer to sleep after work instead of drinking and getting into fights."

"Fighting gets me wound up Ro…I gotta release it somehow man…it's either start a fight or fuck a ring rat…and I can't do that when I'm sharing a room with you, brotha. Hard to keep it up when you're getting a disapproving stare-down from the other side of the room ya know?"

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath…and Brock had a feeling this was likely a normal thing when dealing with Ambrose. Brock wasn't the type to really care if his bed partner was male or female as long as they laid there and did what they were told…or they gave him a good fight before he made them submit. With Dean's attitude he had a feeling it would take one hell of a fight to make that man submit to being fucked by anyone…and he was looking forward to the challenge.

"Paul…find out what room Ambrose is staying in tonight and have the desk send a message up there for him to find."

"What kind of message?"

Brock laid out the details of what he wanted and Hayman set out to make it happen. He was used to his client's demands and tastes so he already had an idea that something like this might happen when Ambrose made the mistake of squaring off with the Beast. Dean was smaller than Brock and therefore seen as someone to be subdued rather than a serious threat.

After finishing his task Paul and Brock were in Brocks private locker room when Triple H came in and told Paul to leave. Brock stared the man down as he started talking about what Dean had just done out there.

"Did I see…with my very own eyes…little Dean Ambrose…walk up to the Beast Incarnate…get all…up in his face…and then live…to tell the story? I thought I saw that. Things aren't getting soft in Suplex City are they?"

"I guess we'll find out at Wrestlemania, won't we?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I. I'll see you there. As for Dean Ambrose…I'm not finished with him yet so I suggest you stay out of my way where he's concerned."

When it was time for their match against New Day, Dean and Roman were a well-oiled machine. They worked seamlessly together in the ring, tagging each other in and out frequently and keeping whichever guy was in the ring away from his corner. Brock was watching backstage, his eyes focused on Ambrose as he paced, wiggled, and all-but danced in his corner. The man simply could not stay still for very long it seemed, too much pent-up energy and aggression inside…which would only work in Brock's favor. He watched the man dive out between the ropes and pull other crazy little stunts and realized that yes, he would be a big fight. After Roman and Dean won their match Brock decided it was time to make a statement of his own. As he walked down the ramp he saw Dean giving him a 'come at me' gesture but the New Day decided to get involved in and attack the two men from behind, which actually irritated Brock because in his mind, Ambrose was his to destroy and no one else's. As soon as Reigns was out of the ring Brock slid in, which had the remaining New Day member sliding out quickly, and lifted Dean up on his shoulder before slamming him to the mat with an F5. Dean was left gasping for breath he hadn't had much of before the move thanks to New Day and Brock was smirking down at him, watching him trying to gather himself back together again. Brock bent down to look Dean in the eyes before speaking to him.

' _ **This is only the beginning Dean. I'm not done with you by a long shot.'**_

Brock left the ring with Hayman on his heels and went back to the hotel to wait and see if Dean took the bait left for him in his hotel room. When Dean eventually made it back to the hotel with Roman and got inside their room he froze in the doorway for a long moment until Roman pushed him forward and saw what had stopped his brother in his tracks.

"What the hell is this shit?"

"I don't know brotha…someone thinks she's real clever though."

"How you know it's a woman Dean?"

"What man is gonna be handlin a bunch of fake cocks Ro?"

"A Gay one that's got the hots for you."

"Fuck off!"

"You gonna read the damn card or not?"

There were dildos suction cupped to just about every hard surface in the room…the table, the TV, the bathroom mirror, even the damn microwave had a big silicone cock stuck to it. Roman wasn't sure if he was amused or disturbed just yet…he settled on amused.

"Well…what's it say Uce?"

"It says come to Penthouse Suite 1 if you want to finish what we started…and it's signed B…what the fuck is this shit? I ain't started any shit with any chicks recently…the hell man?"

"Like I said before…maybe it's not a woman Uce."

"Well, whoever it is ain't getting what they want tonight. I ain't playin no mind games."

"Goodnight Uce…make sure to get all the dicks off the furniture before you go to sleep."

"Fuck you too Roman."

Dean threw a pillow at Roman who threw it right back and then the two somehow ended up having a swordfight with two of the silicone toys that ended with Dean putting Roman in a headlock and trying to stick one in his mouth while Roman was trying to do the same to Dean. Eventually they both gave up, calling a truce, before going to their beds to sleep.

A week later and they were back to work and they had their contract signing with Brock Lesnar out in the ring. As soon as it was signed Stephanie got out of the ring, knowing what was likely about to happen in there. Hayman decided to start running his mouth…much to the amusement of Dean and Roman.

"Hey, uh, little brother…maybe you ought to ask big brother Samoan badass…the difference between a beat down by the authority and an authoritative beat down at the hands of Brock Lesnar."

Dean looked at Roman and the two had a little conversation as the fans started up a Suplex City chant, which had Brock grinning. Brock was motioning for Dean to come and get him and Dean got the familiar crazy look on his face before marching around the table and getting up in Brock's face. Brock picked Dean up and threw him into Roman then picked up the table and threw that into Roman before picking Dean up and dropping him into an F5 just as he had the previous week…and then left the ring, grinning as he went back to the ramp. Roman climbed back into the ring to check on Dean and Triple H came out to taunt them all with the title belt.

Later that night Dean was determined to go out into the ring and taunt Brock Lesnar some more…despite Roman trying valiantly to talk him out of it. Dean was far too fired up and stubborn to listen to reason and he repeatedly told Roman he didn't need, or want, his help out there.

"Hey Brock Lesnar! What do you call that, what you gave me out here earlier? Was it an F2, an F3…it certainly couldn't have been an F5…I thought the F5 was supposed to hurt! Man, I thought the F5 was supposed keep me down…was supposed to crush me and conquer me. Like I said…Brock Lesnar can't keep me down…Brock Lesnar can't kill me…Brock Lesnar can't get the job done! Hey Brock…why don't you come on out here and try again? And this time…put some stank on it!"

Dean waited for Brock to come out and face him, leaning back against the top rope, but the man didn't show…do Dean decided to taunt him some more.

"Man…man…Maybe Triple H was right with what he said last week. Maybe Suplex City is going soft. Brock Lesnar has gone soft…that sounds like a personal problem. What's the matter Brock, can't get it up for the big fight?"

Dean waited to see if that would be enough to get the man to come out, even turning his back to the ramp but nothing happened. Brock still wasn't coming out to face him and Dean was getting more than a bit agitated now, paving around the ring and making faces.

"Man I guess Pauly didn't give you any permission. Now I knew, Paul Hayman was your advocate Brock…but I didn't know he was required to hold your balls!

Dean paced around the ring a bit waiting for Lesnar to come out and when he didn't show he started to yell the man's name again, prepared to lay down more challenge, only to have the man's music finally hit the speakers.

"Brock Lesnar!"

As Brock and Hayman came down to the ring Dean was bouncing in place like a damn pogo stick while Brock just looked thoroughly amused by Dean's insults and antics. As Brock neared the ring Dean came running out of it and went on the attack, fists flying as he hit anything he could reach until Brock threw him down and he rolled down the ramp. Dean launched at him again, fists flying, until this time Brock backed him hard against the ring apron then lifted him back up and started laying into him with knees to Dean's gut. He swung Dean around and literally just threw him into the barricade. As dean lay there trying to regain his bearings Brock looked down at him for a moment and then lifted him up and threw him into the ring.

Brock began stalking along the outside of the ring, watching Dean as he struggled to shake off the dazed feeling and get to his feet again. As soon as Brock climbed into the ring he hit Dean with a hard clothesline, then waited for Dean to haul himself to his feet using the ropes before doing it again. Again he waited for Dean to get back to his feet and the lifted him onto his shoulder and into an F5, leaving him flat on his back in the middle of the ring. Brock decided that was enough for now and left the ring, heading up the ramp. He heard the fans start screaming and turned around to see Dean, rolled back over with his tongue out and making a hand motion to beckon Brock back into the ring again. Hayman was staring at Dean in disbelief that anyone could possibly want MORE punishment from Brock Lesnar.

Dean couldn't even get his feet under him to stand up but he was grinning and asking for more. Brock stood at Dean's back and felt him leaning against his leg trying to gather his strength to get up, so he reached down to grab Dean's head to get him to his feet but Roman's music came over the speakers. Brock turned his attention to the ramp to keep an eye on Reigns and took his eyes off of Dean…which would prove to be a huge mistake when Dean used the distraction to get Brock between the legs with a low blow, dropping him to the mat in pain.

Dean stood over Brock and looked at Roman whose face was just saying "oooo…that had to hurt" and the fans were screaming. Dean rolled out of the ring and stumbled towards Roman on the ramp and the two shared mutual nods as they passed each other. Dean Fell forward onto the ramp and Roman had enough of him trying to be all macho man out there and making it worse so he just threw one of dean's arms over his shoulders and helped him limp his way backstage.

"Damnit Dean…you really are a lunatic man…why would you actually want him to come back down there after he was leaving?"

"I was still able to move Ro…he didn't finish the job again."

Roman gave Dean a look that spoke volumes on what he thought about his friend's mental state but he helped him get to the medical room to get checked over anyway. Thankfully he was fine but he'd be pretty badly bruised in the morning.

"Come on Uce…let's get your crazy ass back to the hotel."

"I'm not done yet."

"Oh yes you are…even if I have to carry your ass over my shoulder to get you to the damn car you're done here."

"I can take him Ro."

"I'm not doubting you Uce…I'm just saying you need to cool your jets right now."

"Fine…whatever…"

Dean allowed Roman to lead him to their rental and back to the hotel. When they got there another note was left for Dean, this time without the multitude of dildos around the room thankfully.

"Another one Uce? Whoever this is seems determined to have you man."

"What can I say? The ladies love me Brotha."

"Yeah yeah…you gonna answer it this time or not?"

"Ya know what? I think I will…I could use a good fuck after tonight."

"Must you say it like that Dean?"

"It is what it is Bro…I might see you later…I might not."

"You come rollin in at 3 am do NOT wake me up unless you're actually dying Dean."

"Yeah yeah…I hear ya."

Dean was tapping his fingers on his collar bone as he rode the elevator up to the Penthouse level and found out there was only one and you had to have the little key that was taped to the card to actually get to that level at all…pretty fancy shit in his opinion. When he got up there and the doors opened he dropped the card and key to the floor and followed along the hallway while looking for his mystery admirer.

"Yo?! You here? You gotta be a pretty rich lady to afford this swanky floor all to yourself…you gonna come out and say hello or do I have to come find ya?"

Paul Hayman had been hiding in a room next to the elevator, a closet really, and grabbed the key before getting in the elevator and going down to the next floor until morning. He did NOT want to stick around knowing what Brock had planned for the Lunatic Fringe. Dean managed to find the main living room and was shocked at how many damn rooms and doors this floor seemed to have. When he looked at the armchair in the corner and saw Brock Lesnar sprawled there with a smug smirk on his face his eyes narrowed and he realized he'd been duped.

"Ah…fuck this shit man…I'm out."

Dean marched back the way he came but when he reached the elevator he couldn't find the key he'd dropped. He cursed loudly and turned around only to literally bump right into Brock's chest.

"What the hell man?"

"You've got two option Ambrose…you can either submit now…or you can fight me and I'll make you submit."

"The fuck are you talking about Lesnar?"

"I'm giving you fair warning Ambrose. I fully intend to pound your ass into the mattress, the floor, the table…anywhere and everywhere…and if you resist…if you fight me…it'll just make it that much more fun for me."

"Fuck you Lesnar…I am not some bitch you can fuck. Let me the fuck out of here."

"You're not leaving until I decide that I'm done with you."

Dean ducked under Lesnar's arm and took off down the hallway, running full speed while Brock followed at a slower pace. Brock knew the layout of the penthouse floor already but Dean hadn't been there long enough and quickly got himself all turned around in the maze of rooms and doors.

"Fuck…now what?"

He heard Brock's footsteps and ducked through a door that thankfully had a lock on it so he turned the lock then realized it was a bedroom so he started shoving furniture in front of the door as added protection to keep the man out of the room. Dean started pacing the length of the room trying to figure out an escape plan. There was no phone in the room so he couldn't call Roman for help which sucked…and he couldn't just make a run for it either b/c Brock knew the area and he didn't.

He stopped pacing and punched the wall, leaving a small dent in his frustration, and a much larger hand closed over his and pinned it to the wall he'd just hit. Brock's larger body pinned his against the wall and he struggled against his hold, thrashing and squirming to try and wiggle free.

"Fucking get off me!"

"Keep fighting Dean…come on…fight me…show me that fire I saw in the ring tonight."

Dean growled at Brock and threw his free arm back to hit Brock in the side of the head with one elbow after another until the man finally stepped back and Dean could move away a bit and get some breathing room.

"The fuck is wrong with you huh? I'm into chicks with tits not dudes with ducks alright? You're not my type man. Just let me walk outta here and we go our separate ways…no harm no foul…sound good?"

"Nah…I like em when they have some fight in em…and you're definitely a fighter aren't you Dean Ambrose. You're not just gonna lay back and take what's given to you…you'll fight and scratch and claw for your freedom…but in the end…you'll lose Dean…you'll run out of energy and be forced to submit to my will…whether you like it or not…"

"Oh Hell No…you can just fuck right off man…you're crazier than I am…and that's sayin somthin man. I am NOT gonna be your little bitch…not now…not ever."

Brock lunged at Dean but Dean spun around him and made a break for what he had thought was a closet door but was apparently a bathroom connected to a second room, but Brock grabbed him by his ankle and he hit the ground hard. He hit his chin on the floor and it made him see stars for a second but when Brock started tugging him back by his ankle he kicked out with his other leg and managed to break free, so he ran for the door again. This time he made it through into the other bedroom and then got tackled to the floor with the breath knocked out of him completely. He coughed a couple times and tried to get back up only to have Brock grab him by the hair and slam his head against the floor a few times until he was barely coherent.

Brock took advantage of him being dazed to get Dean's shirt off of him and had his pants undone by the time Dean managed to gather his wits again. Dean head-butted Brock several times and shoved the man off of him before making a break for the door to the hallway…but he never made it. His fingers barely brushed the door handle before he was suplexed onto the floor far away from the door. Brock gave him a second and third suplex and then pulled his pants down to his ankles, admiring the proud cock that was visibly straining against Dean's briefs. Brock was sure it was the adrenaline of the fight and flight that had Dean all excited but he didn't care.

"Look at this Dean…you're hard as a rock from the fight. I could tell when I fit you in the ring that you wanted more…more pain, more punishment…you love the thrill of the fight…you live for it."

Dean grunted at him and tried to push him off again but Brock laid his entire body weight on Dean's chest and made it harder for Dean to get enough air into his lungs. Dean was trying to push him off but the less air he got the harder it was to make his arms cooperate. Brock shifted one arm to lay it across Dean's throat and pressed down, cutting off his air supply even more until Dean was barely taking in any air and finally his arms just fell weakly to his sides. He was still breathing, but out like a light and his body had momentarily cut the signals to his limbs to keep oxygen flowing to his important organs instead. Brock eased up off of him and pulled Dean up onto his shoulder before carrying him to the room he'd had set up for this whole thing to play out in. He tossed Dean onto the bed and quickly pulled off his briefs and cuffed his wrists and ankles to the bed posts in a spread eagle position, face down. He then sat back in a chair nearby to wait and watch the chaos that would unfold.

When Dean finally came back around he tried to roll over but couldn't and he tugged a bit at the cuffs before letting out a low dark laugh.

"Ya know…not the first time I've been handcuffed to a bed…but those other times I had a pretty chick with big tits bouncing on my cock…this is a bit disappointing in comparison."

Brock said nothing, just chuckled a bit, and he could see the silence was driving Dean up the wall. He started tugging at the cuffs, trying to see if they were loose…they weren't. He started thrashing and yanking his limbs to try and break the cuffs but that also failed. He finally just screamed in frustration and let his forehead rest on top of the sheets beneath him while trying to catch his breath again.

"Just do what the fuck you want and then let me fucking go so I can sleep…this is bullshit."

Brock moved to stand beside the bed and ran a single finger down the length of Dean's spine, smirking when the smaller male couldn't stop the little whining sound that escaped from him. Brock had a lot more in store for Dean but he needed him to be at least a little worn out before he could get him fixed into the position he wanted him in. Now that he'd been thrashing a while he needed to catch his breath so Brock had his opening. He attached something to each of Dean's ankles and Dean was trying to see what it was by craning his head over his shoulder but that only made his neck hurt so he growled a bit at Brock.

"The fuck are you doin down there anyway?"

Brock still said nothing as he slipped a wide leather collar around Dean's neck and fastened it in the back…the collar was designed specifically to ensure he couldn't turn his head at all and he could see the muscles twitching as Dean tried to move his head.

"Alright…not funny…get this fucking thing off me man…I'm not joking…get if fucking off…right now!"

Brock ignored him and clipped something to the ring on the front of the collar and ran it under Dean's body and down between his legs. He un-cuffed his ankles from the bed so Dean thought he could move them now…wrong…Brock had attached a spreader bar between his damn ankles so he couldn't close his damned legs. Brock attached a second bar between Dean's knees and then pulled his hips up so he could fold dean's legs underneath of him, clipping the other end of a short rope to the knee bar that connected it to the collar and kept his legs right where Brock wanted them to be. The position forced his legs to remain spread apart and his ass to be sticking up into the air while his forehead was forced down against the bed. The tried to Jerk free but he was trapped and he didn't like the feeling…it was making his skin crawl because he couldn't move to get rid of the energy building up inside of him.

Brock watched him struggle in vain for a little bit and then brought one massive hand down hard on Dean's ass causing the smaller man to yelp and jerk around in his bonds.

"Fuck!"

"That's the general idea…"

Brock laid a series of hard hits to Dean's exposed ass and then switched to a new toy…a leather covered paddle that made a very satisfying sound as it hit the flesh of Dean's ass. Dean was making some very satisfying sounds as well and after several long minutes of Brock hitting Dean's ass with his full strength he could hear the moment the smaller man finally broke…the hitch in his breathing, the stuttering cries, and finally the outright sobbing. He dropped the paddle and ran a gentle hand across the flaming red cheeks of Dean's ass, smirking when Dean tried to flinch away from his touch. He just gently rubbed at the flesh until Dean's sobbing turned into moaning and he knew he had Dean right where he wanted him now. Brock slid one hand down around Dean's stomach and between his legs to gently squeeze his painfully hard cock, barking out a sharp laugh when Dean bucked ever so slightly into his hand.

"You want this Dean…we both know it…your body is begging me for it…it's your mind that's trying to fight me."

"Not gay…"

"Doesn't matter…you don't have to be gay to appreciate a good hard fuck…hard to do that with the breakable women we tend to get around here. A man can take a lot more punishment…a lot more pain…especially when he has a high pain tolerance to begin with…like you. You enjoy the pain…it's what makes you so good in the ring…pain is pleasure for you…it's how you can take the hard hits and keep getting up."

"Fick…yes…ok? Is that what you wanna hear? Fine…pain gets me off alright? Happy now?"

"Not quite yet…but we're getting there. Ready for the next round dean?"

"The fuck now?"

Brock laid an object across Dean's back, something long and skinny, and then told him to identify it. Dean had no clue what it could be and said as much…and the Brock pulled his arm back and used his full strength to hit Dean across the back of his thighs with it and Dean actually screamed from the sharp stinging pain.

"Now…what did I just hit you with?"

"I don't fucking know! A fucking stick?!"

"Close…try one more time."

Brock hit him again and Dean thought he was going to lose his voice from screaming so damn loud. Brock rubbed at the rapidly rising welts and Dean whined in the back of his throat.

"What is it Dean?"

"Fuck…one of them…crop things? Please tell me I'm right?"

"Yeah…you're right…"

Dean felt the sharp hard sting again and bit down on the sheets to try and muffle his scream of pain…but Brock wasn't having any of that and hit him even harder the next time which made Dean scream even louder than before.

"Fuck! You said I was right damnit!"

"I never said being right meant you wouldn't get hit."

"Fucking asshole!"

Brock hit him across the thighs again and again with the crop and Dean's voice broke halfway through his last scream. Brock smirked at the crisscrossing pattern of angry red welts across Dean's thighs, a few of which were bleeding just a little bit. He brought the crop down across Dean's ass cheeks and watched his hips jerk as he strained to move away from the pain.

"Are you done yet?"

"Not until you beg me to stop Dean."

"Fuck you asshole…I don't beg anyone for shit."

"Well then it's gonna be a long and painful night for you isn't it?"

"You can't be fucking serious right now…"

"Oh but I am…"

Brock continued to lay hit after hit against Dean's ass and the backs of his thighs, over and over and over again until Dean had nearly lost his voice from screaming so much and he finally broke entirely, his voice a croaking whisper of sound as he finally gave up.

"Alright…you win…please...just…please stop…no more…please…I can't…can't take it…no more…please stop…"

Brock tossed the crop to the side and gently rubbed his hands across the bleeding welts on Dean's ass, making the smaller man hiss and whimper in pain. He spread the cheeks of dean's ass apart and looked at the tight hole that he just knew, somehow, had never been touched before. He gave dean a vicious grin that the other man couldn't see before climbing onto the bed behind him, positioning himself just behind Dean's exposed and vulnerable ass.

"You ready Ambrose?"

"For what?"

"For me to tear your virgin ass in half with my cock that's what?"

"If I said n…said no would it…would it make you…stop?"

"Not a chance crazy boy."

"Fuck…"

Dean tried to brace himself for what he knew was going to hurt, he tried to make his ass relax…but when Brock grabbed his hips and speared his cock deep into Dean's ass the pain was like nothing he's ever felt before…a white-hot searing pain that felt like lightning throughout his entire body. He distantly heard a blood-curdling scream and only later realized it had been him screaming like that...but the pain caused him to actually black out for a bit…he didn't know exactly how long but Brock was pounding into his ass like a machine when he came back around. At this point he just felt numb…he felt nothing…no pain, no pleasure…just numb. When Brock was finally done he pulled out of Dean and went to the bathroom to clean himself off. When he came back he observed the state of Dean's wrecked body and gave a dark little laugh of satisfaction at seeing him so broken. His ass was an angry red hole, cum and blood dripping out of it, and his ass and thighs were covered in angry bleeding welts.

"Don't you make a pretty sight all battered and broken? What's wrong Ambrose? Nothing to say anymore? No more smart mouth from you now?"

Dean's head was still way up in the clouds, far away from Brock and he heard nothing. There was no sound, no feeling…just nothing. Brock watched him, seeing how out of it he was, and actually felt a little concerned that maybe he had pushed the other man too far. He called Hayman to get his ass up there immediately and quickly released Dean from all of the bonds, his wrists and ankles had angry red marks from the cuffs and his neck was all red from the leather collar rubbing against it. Brock carefully got a pair of his own sweatpants onto Dean's body and one of his larger t-shirts and then had Paul half-carry him down to the room he shared with Roman, Dean's original clothing hanging off his arm in a plastic bag. Hayman knocked on the door several times before an angry Samoan answered the door.

"The hell did he do this time? His ass got drunk again and picked a fight with Lesnar didn't he?"

"No…Mr. Reigns…Lesnar is…how shall I put this? He's a sadist…he enjoys causing others pain…a lot of pain…he recognized in the ring that Ambrose often feels pain as pleasure…and he lured Mr. Ambrose to his Penthouse suite tonight. He's…something isn't right…I think Brock pushed him too far…he hasn't responded to anything since before I was called to the room…he's just…blank. I'm frankly very concerned for him."

"I'll take care of him…you and your client have clearly done more than enough to him for one night."

"These are his clothes from earlier…"

"Just get the fuck outs here before I flatten your face!"

Hayman left Dean in Roman's arms and ran for it, not wanting to test the angry Samoan's patience any further. Roman carefully carried Dean into their bathroom and gently stripped Brock's clothes off of him, growling deep in his throat when he was the bleeding welts all across his ass and thighs.

"Fucking Lesnar is gonna pay for this shit."

When he finally had Dean naked he noticed that the pants had blood and cum stuck to the back and he felt his heart drop down into his feet. He held Dean with one arm cradled against his massive chest and grabbed his cell phone.

"Seth? Shut up a minute will you? I know it's fucking early but I need your help man. Dean is…he's hurt really bad. No he didn't get drunk…Seth…Seth he was basically raped tonight…I can't help him by myself I need you man."

Seth said he was on his way and Roman tossed the phone onto the bed nearby before starting the water in the bathtub. He heard a knock on the door and carefully carried Dean over to open it and let seth slip inside. Seth took one look at the state Dean was in and nearly started crying but he managed to hold it together.

"Who the fucking hell did this to him Roman?"

"Lesnar."

"The fuck? I thought he was straight?"

"Hayman brought Dean down here…said Lesnar is a sadist and saw Dean as a perfect target."

"Because sadists enjoy causing pain and Dean is a masochist who enjoys feeling pain…but even Dean has his limits. Clearly Lesnar has no idea how to cause pain in a safe and healthy way that would actually benefit both people."

"I don't think he even cared Seth."

"Let's just get him in the bath and get him clean. I'll get in first and then you can hand him to me and we'll work together alright?"

"Yeah…sounds like a plan."

Seth was only in his boxers anyway so he just stripped them off and climbed into the tub, helping Roman to gently lower Dean down into his arms. As the two of them gently cleaned the welts and lacerations on Dean's body he finally started to regain some awareness. He started whimpering and trying to break free but Seth was quick to reassure him and calm him back down.

"Shh…it's ok Dean…it's just me and Roman…your brothers…we've got you Dean…you're safe…you're safe…"

He just kept telling Dean he was safe now, over and over, and it seemed to be keeping him calm, until roman tried to clean between Dean's ass cheeks and the injured man went wild, thrashing like a madman until they finally managed to pin him between the two of them and Seth's words started getting through to him again.

"Easy! Dean it's ok! It's just us…it's Seth and Roman…come on brother…please…it's just us…it's not him…you're safe…it's ok…please Dean…"

Dean stopped thrashing, collapsing back against Seth's chest with harsh panting breaths as he finally started to realize where he was and who he was with…and then he had a mental breakdown. He started crying, almost sobbing really, and it broke both of their hearts to see him like that. He was always so strong and sure of himself and seeing him like this was just…it was hard. Thankfully Seth knew what the hell he was doing as a dominant because Roman was fucking lost.

"I know Dean…I know it hurts but it's ok now. We're going to take care of you…we're going to get you cleaned up…we're going to all curl up in bed together…and then we're going to make that bastard wish he'd never even seen you let alone touched you. Dean…I want you to look at me now…ok?"

Dean allowed Seth to pull his head up to look him in the eyes and Seth gently kissed Dean's eyelids before pulling back to talk to him in a soft but serious tone.

"Dean…what he did…that's not how it's supposed to be. I'm a dominant and a sadist also…but I would never…ever…so what he did tonight. The right way to do it is for both people to be aware of what the other wants and to have agreed upon limits…safe words…everyone knows what is and is not allowed and there's always a way for the one being hurt to stop everything if it goes too far. I need you to know that his way was the wrong way…ok?"

"I know Seth…I know…I tried to get out but…I was trapped…I couldn't get away…he cut off my breath…I backed out…came to cuffed to the bed…he let me fight until I wore myself out a bit…tied me up so my ass was in the air…he just started hitting my ass…over and over…switched to a paddle…that was fine…not bad…but then he…fuck it hurt so fucking bad Seth…"

"What did he do Dean? It'll help you heal to tell us…what did he do?"

"Crop…he just kept hitting me…ass and thighs…again and again…I finally broke down and begged him to stop…I couldn't take it anymore…I never fucking beg but…I had to…I had to beg…he dropped the crop but…but he wasn't done…he just fucking…slammed into my ass…full force…no prep…nothing…just…felt like I was hit by lightning or something…It was a long moment of white-hot pain and then…then there was nothing…I remember nothing after that until seeing you two holding me…"

"You went into sub space Dean…but not in a good way…your mind went into subspace to protect you from the pain because it was past your limit…that should never have happened. Subspace can be reached from a massive orgasm which is the right way to get there. Come on…will you let me finish cleaning your ass and then check to make sure he didn't do any serious damage?"

"I…yeah…ok…still trust you Sethie…always will."

"Ah hell Dean…you're gonna make me get all emotional over here damnit."

Roman just watched the two with a fond smile, but he was hurting inside at hearing what dean had been put through. He made a vow to himself that when he faced Lesnar he would cause the man as much pain as he was legally able to get away with…might even accidentally on purpose cause him an injury. Seth carefully inserted a finger into Dean's ass to both clean it and check for any major tearing, breathing a sigh of relief when he only felt minor abrasions that would heal fine on their own.

"Thank god…you'll be ok Dean…no major tearing or anything."

"Thanks Sethie…sorry you got dragged into this."

"Do not apologize for that Dean…when Roman told me you were hurt I was halfway down the hallway before realizing I was still in my damn boxers man…didn't even bother to go back and dress either, just came straight here to help. I'll talk to Steph in the morning and tell her an abbreviated version of events so you can get the time off you need to heal in time for Fastlane and Brock can be punished properly for endangering your life and health."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes, Dean…I am not going to let this slide and neither is Roman. He could have killed you Dean…had he caused more serious damage in your ass you could have bled to death. He needs to be taught a lesson that this shit is unacceptable."

"Sethie?"

"Yeah Dean?"

Can we go to sleep now? I'm really tired…"

"I know Dean…yeah…we can go to sleep now."

Seth and Roman carefully got Dean into a super soft pair of sleep pants before laying him on his stomach on one of the beds. Seth slid in next to him and dean wrapped himself around Seth's body like an octopus but Seth just ran his fingers through Dean's fluffy blonde hair and held him close, knowing he needed the physical comfort of a gentle touch. Roman laid in the other bed on his side and just watched over his brothers. He didn't sleep at all the rest of that night, too wound up and worried to sleep. Just before he drifted off to sleep dean had one last question for Seth that made Roman raise an eyebrow but Seth just took it in stride.

"Sethie?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"When I'm all better can you show me what it's supposed to be like?"

"Ask me again in the morning when you're awake and aware and then I'll answer you ok?"

"Ok…night Sethie…night RoRo."

In a matter of minutes Dean was out for the count. Roman and Seth shared a look over his head that promised a world of pain for Brock Lesnar. Tomorrow was another day…and tomorrow they would begin to help their brother heal from this traumatic experience and get back to being the crazy lunatic everyone loved to watch.

A/N: Ok so…this was originally supposed to be a Brock dominant, Dean fighting submissive and Brock goes too far kind of thing but after I finished with Brock my muse decided poor Dean needed comfort and thus the rest was born lol. Plus I wanted to show the difference between a bad Sadomasochist partnering and a good one…and Seth somehow ended up being the good Dominant Sadist…not sure why but that's how it popped out…somehow I can see it lol.


End file.
